serenityminecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
What is the server's IP? play.serenityminecraft.com -or- mojang.games.neuvoo.org Does the server have a TeamSpeak, Mumble, or Ventrillo server? Yes, we have a Ventrillo server. tungsten.typefrag.com port: 61003 Where can I build? You can build in any unowned plot. Keep in mind your builds and any items you have in chests are not protected unless you buy the plot. The map is very large, and we encourage you to not buy plots that may interfere with someone else's build. This may be taken as harassment. How do I purchase a plot? All new players start with $2,000, which is enough money to buy one plot. Find an unowned plot that you want and type /plot purchase while standing on it. Plots are 16 x 16 blocks and follow chunk borders. How do I protect/lock my chest? You purchase the land it's on. What do I do if someone steals my items? Protecting your items is YOUR responsibility. We start you off with the funds to purchase one plot. Keep all your chests on that plot until you get the funds to purchase more. All chests on unowned land are freely lootable. This includes double chests that extend into an unowned plot. Make sure the ENTIRE chest is on your plot or you might lose your items. What do I do if someone griefs my build? Again, protecting your build is YOUR responsibility. Griefing builds on unowned land is discouraged if the build is connected to an owned plot. But it's best to avoid this scenario all together and just purchase the land you build on. Not all plots on the Netherrail are owned. This is to allow people to purchase and customize the look of different sections of the rail. Griefing the Netherrail is strictly prohibited, as is interrupting or diverting its course. How large is the map? The server has a circular boundary that reaches -30,000 to +30,000 on the x axis and z axis. So it has a 60,000 block diameter. The Nether is unlimited. We won't be running out of land anytime soon. What difficulty is the server set on? Hard. Zombies can break wooden doors, and you can starve to death. Why can't I use a bed? To reduce server lag. You can still make and place beds for decoration. Use /sethome to set your home point and /home to travel there. When you die you will respawn at /spawn. Can you teleport me to my friend? Nope. This is a legit server. The only teleport commands available are: /home /clan home /spawn That's it. We have an underground rail in the Nether to help expedite your travelling. Does the server have shops so I can buy (insert item here)? Nope. Legit server. If you need to buy something you'll have to trade with another player or find it yourself. Spawn has a trade center to allow safe trading (its the large quartz building). You may use the Trade board on the forum as well. Does the server have Tekkit or FeedTheBeast mods? Nope. We are as vanilla as possible. How do I get money? You get $1 for each block you place or destroy. Certain blocks that are very easy to break only give $0.10 or $0.01. This is to discourage money farming. Does this server allow flying? Nope. Legit server. Flying is a bannable offense. What plugins does the server use? We will not disclose what plugins we use to discourage exploiting and hacking. We use a minimum of plugins to protect land and give us a money system, clan system, and chat system. What mods may we use? The only allowed client mods are Optifine and Rei's minimap. If you use any other mods you will be banned.